


Shiroi Senbatsuru

by RavenMajere



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Post-Osorezan, Pre-Canon, Romance, written fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMajere/pseuds/RavenMajere
Summary: Anna se esfuerza por controlar sus poderes para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Yoh antes de que dejara Osore ¿Podrá lograrlo?
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Kudos: 6





	Shiroi Senbatsuru

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s! Acá DemonessRaven reposteando un fic viejo publicado en ff.net. ¿Por qué? ¡¡Porque vuelve Shaman King!! No puedo creer que después de tantos años tengamos la remake que merece, mucha emoción. Quería empezar a subir mis fics acá también, ya que voy a estar releyendo el manga y seguramente se me ocurran cosas nuevas. Pueden visitarme también en mi tumblr dedicado a Shaman King, kuroi-tsuru.

** Shiroi Senbatsuru **

** Por DemonessRaven **

**_La primera simboliza a mi padre_** ….. _¿Quién?_

 **_La segunda simboliza a mi madre…._ ** _¿Por qué?_

 **_La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo…_ ** _¿Dónde?_

Su respiración era forzada, se sentía agobiada, acalorada, a pesar de tener los pies enterrados en la nieve. Aquella nieve pura del monte Osore. No, no debía desfallecer, después de todo le había dicho a él que se volvería más fuerte. Levantando sus brazos, doloridos, comenzó nuevamente a realizar la invocación.

 ** _La primera simboliza a mi padre_** …..

 **_La segunda simboliza a mi madre…._ ** _¿Quiénes? ¿Dónde están?_

 **_La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo…_ ** _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?_

-Basta….basta…. ¡SILENCIO!-

No podía callar esos pensamientos, era susurros, pequeñas gruyas negras de papel, sutiles, que siempre estaban allí. Le había dicho que su vida tenía solución mas ¿Cómo salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que se encontraba? Comenzó a temblar, su vista se empezó a nublar….solo quería descansar, silencio.

-Anna.-Una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, era Kino.-Anna, descansa por hoy…-

-No…-

-Descansa niña, no podrás lograr nada más por hoy.-Contestó tajante la anciana.

-¡NO! ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte!...se lo prometí…-Se aferró al rosario con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello, y en cierta forma sentía que realmente era así. ¿Qué eran las palabras para ella? 

**_¨…Si eso pasa, espera a que me convierta en el Shaman King, entonces haré algo al respecto.¨_ **

Kino suavizó el entrecejo al escuchar las palabras de su joven aprendiz. Habían pasado unos meses de la visita de Yoh y la itako estaba gratamente sorprendida de los cambios que habían ocurrido en Anna. La veía luchar todos los días contra los sentimientos oscuros que invocaban onnis, estos ya no aparecían alrededor de la niña. Sin embargo, por más que trataba, no podía invocar espíritus simples. Eso no preocupaba a su maestra, pues ella entendía que su aprendiz estaba pasando por una transición, era el momento decisivo en el que debía probarse a sí misma que era capaz de seguir adelante. Kino estaba segura de que la niña lo lograría, podía percibir el amor que su nieto había despertado dentro de ella y sabía que era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para ayudarla a seguir y no pensaba dejarla sola, ahora que finalmente había decidido encontrarle una solución a su vida.

-Anna…es hora de descansar.-La anciana suavizo su voz. Anna sintió como si esa fuera la primera vez que realmente escuchaba a su maestra. La mano de ella tomó una de las suyas y sutilmente hizo que deshiciera el agarre del rosario, mientras la otra mano se posaba sobre su frente.

-Sólo…sólo una vez más…-

-Estas ardiendo de fiebre, hoy no.-

Anna escuchó la voz de Kino nuevamente, pero esta sonaba lejana, casi un susurro, que se unió a las miles de gruyas negras. Una gruya blanca.

**_¨Va a haber una forma…si no funciona, huyamos juntos. Aunque las plegarias a los dioses no logren domar tu poder, no importa. Si eso pasa, espera a que me convierta en el Shaman King, entonces haré algo al respecto. ¨_ **

-Descansa niña, yo me ocuparé de ti.-

Dos gruyas blancas.

No podía comprender cómo, pero Kino-san se las había arreglado para llevarla hasta su habitación luego de haberse desmayado. Su frente aun ardía, pero menos, parecía que su maestra se había pasado toda la noche a su lado, poniéndole paños fríos para bajar su temperatura.

¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué debía enfermarse justo ahora?! Debía entrenar, debía ser más fuerte. No quería dejar a Yoh solo, por su culpa Matamune, su primer espíritu guardián, había desaparecido de ese mundo. Le había dado su palabra silenciosa de que lo lograría…pero ¿Qué significaban las palabras para ella? ¨ La primera es por mi padre, la segunda es por mi madre…¨ ¿¡Qué padres?! ¿¡Aquellos que la habían abandonado?! ¿¡Por ellos rezaba cada vez que realizaba una invocación?! Podía sentir como la ira se acumulaba en su corazón, presionando dolorosamente por salir. Las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor y solo las muñecas de trapo que cosía le devolvieron la mirada. Estaba sola, podía enojarse, liberar su poder, destruir toda la habitación si así lo deseaba…pero la cuestión era que ya no lo deseaba. Ya no odiaba más a _todo_ el mundo, no quería odiar más. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada y sacó un abrigo de allí. Éste era el que había llevado Yoh a la montaña, se lo había dejado allí meses atrás, estaba todo rasgado cuando Anna lo había encontrado. Lo arregló fácilmente y lo guardaba con ella para dárselo la próxima vez que se vieran.

-….me siento tan débil…-

Se abrazó al abrigo, poniendo su cuerpo de lado, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran finalmente, no quería destruir nada, solo quería llorar. Llorar por la soledad que sentía, por qué el único sentimiento que guardaba desde pequeña era odio hacia sus padres.

Pasó su mano por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas, y apoyó su espalda contra el piso. Cuando su brazo tocó el piso, sintió bajo su mano un papel. Extrañada de no haberlo visto antes, se sentó en el futón y lo miró con atención. Su corazón paró de latir durante unos instantes y con manos temblorosas, abrió la carta.

**_Annita,_ **

**_¿Te puedo decir así? No importa, de todas formas no estás aquí para gritarme ¡Ja! Acá en Izumo todo está muy tranquilo, salvo por el entrenamiento al que me somete el abuelo. ¡Es el mismo infierno! Por ahora solo estamos el abuelo y yo, mi padre y Tamao se fueron a hacer un viaje por la montaña y mamá está ocupada con sus asuntos de Miko. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿La abuela sigue tan mandona como siempre? No te tomes muy en serio las cosas que dice, o mejor dicho, dice lo que dice porque se preocupa. Recuerda, piensa siempre en cosas divertidas…recuerda la marca que me dejaste en el tren de vuelta, tardó horas en irse, jejeje. Mi promesa sigue en pie, me convertiré en el Shaman King así ningún onni volverá a molestarte, aunque estoy seguro de que tú lo puedes lograr._ **

**_Y si no ¡Lo haremos juntos!_ **

**_Yoh._ **

**_P.D: Mi mamá no puede esperar a conocerte, así que viajaremos con toda la familia para allí el próximo año nuevo, no te preocupes, son gente buena con buenos corazones, después de todo, todos aquellos que ven espíritus son buena gente._ **

Terminó de leer la carta y se volvió a recostar, dejando las lágrimas correr hacia el piso. Llevó el papel hacia su pecho y con la otra mano se acercó el abrigo hacia su rostro. Inspirando mientras se cubría con este, una sonrisa adornó su boca por primera vez desde que Yoh había abandonado Osore. Finalmente se perdió entre sueños de gruyas blancas y negras mas la sonrisa no abandonó sus facciones durante el resto del día y la noche que permaneció en cama. 

**_La primera simboliza a mi padre_** …

 **_La segunda simboliza a mi madre…._ ** _Kino-san_

 **_La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo, que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo…_ ** _Osore, Izumo, la familia Asakura…Yoh…_

**_Aquellas almas del más allá, si me escuchan levántense, si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas vengan de inmediato…_ **

**_Responde a mi llamado, responde a quien te implora… ¡Itako protectora de Osore!_ **

Respirando agitada Anna bajó los brazos, exhausta. ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido! Había invocado un espíritu sin perder el control de sus poderes. Kino-san le dio una palmaditas en el hombro y se dirigió a la mujer translucida quien las observaba.

-Itako de Osore, tú que has muerto en esta montaña hace cientos de años sin encontrar el camino de vuelta al templo, ahora has sido invocada para cumplir una misión. Debes guiar tanto a humanos como espíritus encuentres perdidos en este lugar, para que regresen a salvo.-

-Así lo haré, si es lo que quiere mi invocadora.-La Itako observó a Anna, esperando una respuesta.

-Eso es lo que quiero.-Dijo Anna, firmemente, nada en su rostro traicionaba el cansancio que sentía por dentro. Kino se sintió orgullosa al ver el progreso de la niña, además de que la idea de invocar a esa Itako para proteger a la gente había sido de la misma Anna. Cuando le preguntó la causa de esto, su aprendiz le contestó que nadie nunca más debía quedarse solo en la nieve.

El espíritu asintió y se desvaneció.

-Vamos niña. ¿Qué esperas? Ve a darte un baño y hacer los mandados.- Sin decir más Kino se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Anna sin embargo, podía sentir la alegría y el orgullo que había causado en la vieja Itako y sintió como otro buen pensamiento se agregaba a su colección. Eran pocos los que tenía, pero sabía que iría juntando más durante toda su vida, después de todo, tenía solución.

Kino era muy paciente con Anna, pero esta se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para regresar a la casa. Ya cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia escuchó la puerta correrse y a la joven entrar.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, niña?-Se apresuró a reprender la anciana.

-Lo siento, Kino-san. Me quedé ayudando a la señora del almacén de verduras, hoy se sentía muy dolorida. Aquí están las compras.- Sin decir más, la joven se dio media vuelta. Estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando la Itako volvió a hablar.

-Anna… ¿y estas manzanas? No te pedí que trajeras esto.-

-Oh, eso. La señora me agradeció por haberla ayudado. Estaba feliz de verme sonreír de vez en cuando…lo curioso es que nunca lo hice frente a ella.-Ni lo hizo en ese momento. Dicho esto Kino la dejó ir a su habitación. A pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente, Anna se sentía mucho más ligera ahora, estaba aprendiendo a que los sentimientos pasaran por ella, sin desarmarla por dentro. Se sentó en su futón, abrió su caja de costura y sacó los retazos de tela en los que estaba trabajando. Realmente esperaba que Yoh no creciera mucho durante el verano, pero por lo que comentaba su abuela, el chico seguía sin pegar el estirón. Aún no creía del todo en las palabras, pero la alegría que había sentido en el corazón de la señora del almacén era tan real como la fuerza de los sentimientos que había percibido en Yoh con respecto a ella. Al recordar esa calidez del joven, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ese año esperaba que pudieran volver al templo, esta vez sí tenía un deseo, un acuerdo con los dioses. Deseaba juntar un millar de gruyas blancas. 

****


End file.
